More Than This -A Niall Horan Fan Fiction-
by LovaticDirectioner13
Summary: The fact that he left should be unforgivable, right? Especially since he didn't bother to tell her? Well, now, he's back, and somehow, making her forgive him
1. Chapter 1

More Than This -A Niall Horan Fan Fiction

Chapter 1

_Kaylee's POV_

My name is Kaylee Marie. I am nineteen years young and currently live in London with my best friend, Carrie. This will be my first year attending Uni. One year ago, I met my Fiance, Kyle Lucas. He is my other half and I don't know what I would do with out him.

I grew up in Mullingar, Ireland next door to my ex best friend. His name is Niall. Yea, You are probably all thinking "is it THE Niall James Horan?!". And to answer your question, it is.

When he first thought about auditioning for the x-Factor, I honestly didn't want him to go because he would have gotten through, and I wasn't ready to let him go. When the date came up for the audition he was going to go to, he left without telling me. I automatically started crying, because I knew, right then and there, I wasn't going to see him for a long time.

I was so depressed, my mom sent me to a boarding school in Dublin to get away from where Niall and I would hangout. He tried calling but I never answered him because I was too angry with him for going without telling me. If he had told me, I would have gone to support him. We haven't spoken since that day, two years ago.

_The Next Day_

"Carrie, I'm leaving for work!" I screamed/screeched before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I heard a faint goodbye while walking out of our shared flat.

I hate my job. I mean, I love where I work, but I hate my boss. I work as a waitress at Nando's. I brace myself for the day ahead as I pull into the parking lot.

_Niall's POV_

Today is our first day back in London after the Up All Night tour was completed.

"I am famished" said Liam and the rest of us agreed. It had been a restless night for all of us, and the snacks we had weren't sufficient enough.

"Where do you suggest we go?" asked Harry.

Zayn was about to suggest a place, but I cut him off.

"There's only one place we're going, and that's Nando's" I grinned at them. They all rolled their eyes, but didn't argue.

"Why not? We're all starving, so get in the car." said Louis, who was the unofficial designated driver of One Direction. I led the way out of the flat Liam and I stay in, and basically fell down the stairs to the van we all shared. We were going to my favorite place in the world to eat, after all.

When we got there, I ran to the first waitress I spotted. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. Although, I definitely wasn't prepared for the face I saw in front of me.

_Kaylee's POV_

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around to see what they needed.

"Yes, How can I-" My voice died as I looked at the person in front of me. I thought I would have a bit longer before I had to see him show up here. It has been kind of hard trying to forget about the friendship we had when his face is plastered everywhere. But, He is here, in the flesh, back from touring in America, and I honestly wanted nothing to do with him.

We stood there in shock, our moths agape, staring at each other. I don't know what overcame me and him, for that matter, but I found my self enveloped in a "Horan Hug" like nothing had ever happened, like he had never left.

Niall was the first to break the silence. "I-Kaylee-What are you doing here?!" he stuttered over his own words as we pulled back.

When those words left his mouth, I realized two things; One, I had so much to share with him, and two, I didn't know where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

*Niall's POV*

"I-Kaylee-What are you doing here?!" I asked curious. I was honestly shocked to see Kaylee. It had been 3 years. 3. Wow, didn't think I would ever see her again. After I had left, I tried calling her, but she would never pick up. I had eventually just given up. What she didn't know was, I had cried myself to sleep at the thought of her hating me for leaving without telling her. I can't believe I survived this long without talking to her. I recieved confused looks from the other boys. I decided I would explain that later. Right now was my time to get my Kaylee back. I wasn't losing her again.

*Kaylee's POV*

"I am living in London with my best friend, Carrie, and attending my first year of Uni. I had to get a job, and this was the first one, and only one, I applied for." I said, still thinking of how to explain what I was truly feeling. Part of me was wanting to scream in his face for leaving me brokenhearted and depressed, but the other part of me wanted to just pretend like we had stayed in touch the past three years. Of course, I had hated him for leaving me and making my mum send me to boarding school, but then again, I had still loved him as a best friend. Niall and I, we had a special friendship. We basically did everything together. The two of us had been best friends for as long as I can remember. Our mums were best friends too, which was a plus, because that way, we could do anything with each other. I honestly missed being able to call him or walk to his house and just walk through the front door like I lived there. We were inseperable. We were so close, we did coupley things, but we were just friends. We considered each other like a sibling. He was basically the only person I had left since my older sister was hit by a drunk driver when she was 20. She was two years older than me, and we had never been very close. That was one of the lowest points in my life so far. Other than Niall leaving, being bullied my whole life, and my parents' divorce, those are the lowest points.

Niall started talking, which made me lose my train of thought. "That's awesome, considering this is your favorite place to eat." I was shocked he remembered that. I thought he had completely forgotten about me, to be honest.

"Yeah. I guess working here has it's advantages." I didn't want to drop the bomb of me being engaged. Just then Kyle walked in. Well, that plan didn't work. Thanks for ruining it for me, Kyle.

"Hey, babe," Kyle said as he kissed me on the cheek. Niall stared at me, so lost and confused. "who might this be?" He Kyle said while looking at Niall.

Instead of me getting to introducing Niall, he did it himself, "I'm Niall. Niall Horan. And you are?"

"Kyle. Kyle Lucas. How do you know my Kaylee Bug might I ask?" Kyle was obviously jealous. You could hear it in his words. I had never seen him so jealous. Oh, wait, maybe it is because Niall is 1/5 of the world's biggest boy band. Yeah, that makes sense.

"Kaylee and I were neighbors for 16 years. We grew up together in Mullingar. I happened to run into her here today for the first time in three years." Niall explained while I kept looking at the ground. This was such an awkward situation.

"I take she told you?"

"Told me what? She hasn't told me anything."

"We're engaged." Kyle's smile was saying 'hahaha I got her. Not you.'.

Niall looked hurt. I smiled weakly, knowing I should have told him sooner before he had to find out from Kyle. "Well, I have to get back to work, and Niall, we need to catch up some time. Get to know each other again. It has been too long."

"Yeah, I should get going too. I will call you and we can get coffee or something. Is there any chance I could have your number? I lost all my contacts a while back."

"Of course!" He handed me his iPhone and I quickly put in my number, took a silly selfie for my contact picture, and handed him his phone back.

"I will see you around. Nice meeting you Kyle. Oh, and I forgot to say Congrats!" Niall said as he walked out.

I muttered a 'bye', but he and his friends had already walked out the door. "Kyle, don't you have to go back to work?" I asked

"Oh, yeah, I will see you later! Love you!" He said as he ran out the door. Carrie just happened to walk in. She looked at me all confused, which confused me.

"Did I just see you and Kyle talking to the one and only Niall Horan? Or am I hallucinating?" Did I mention I never told her that Niall and I were best friends? Well, I didn't, and didn't want to, but now, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do when I get home.

"You weren't hallucinating."

"How do you know Niall? And how come you never told me? Ho-"

I cut her off. "I will explain when I get home. I have an hour until I get off so you won't have to wait much longer."

"Okay. Hurry up please! I need to know these kind of things." Carrie walked out.

I have to call Niall later and see if he wants to get coffee in the morning. I hope he does. He has a lot of explaining to do.

Author's Note- Sorry for making y'all wait so long. I had writer's block. Anyways, thanks for the reads! I wasn't going to post this story but my friend IllBeThinkingBoutPJOWorldwide convinced me to. I hope you guys like this so far!

-LovaticDirectioner


End file.
